What if Sandstorm had left
by Kittenkid77
Summary: What if Sandstorm had left Firestar in firestar's quest? thing's would be mad!Sandstorm would have to travel back to thunderclan and then firestar would have to be alone it may not seem like it but it is a firexsand. either that or... CHAOS WILL APPEAR!
1. Spottedleaf you can Have Firestar!

Disclaimer: I dont own warriors.

What if Sandstorm left??

Prolog: Sandstorm see's Spottedleaf when she is in Skyclan with Firestar. He messes up and he knows it….what if Sandstorm left instead of forgiving him? Takes place during Firestar's quest

Ch.1(oh ps I haven't read Firestar's quest for a while now so I'm a bit shaky it's not my fault with mistakes!)

_Normal pov…_

"You mean you've seen Spottedleaf before!"

"But she helps me!"

"You never told me!"

Spottedleaf rested her tail on Sandstorm's head

"Peace dear one Firestar loves you"

"He loves you more…." Said Sandstorm choked on words.

"Me and Firestar could never have been together……"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SPOTTEDLEAF YOU CAN HAVE FIRESTAR!!" screamed Sandstorm lashing her tail, she jumped back away from Spottedleaf and stormed out of the cave.

_Sandstorm's pov…_

Sandstorm was so mad at Firestar…"Maybe I shouldn't have come after all" she muttered under her breath as she walked out of the camp…

_Author's note: I know it doesn't seem like it but it is a __firesand__ pairing._


	2. I Hate Firestar

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! For __Starclan's__ sake__ I don't!_

_I would like to thank __Ch.1 reviewer's__ for such wonderful comment's thanks' a lot __Ferntail__, and __Cottonpaw_

Ch.2

_Firestar's pov._

"_Oh no what have I done now??__" thought Firestar_

"Sandstorm wait!" he said walking toward the entrance

"stop" said Spottedleaf quietly "she wants to be alone"

Firestar nodded, his heart was aching he was starting to wonder about what Sandstorm had said…

_Flashback_

_"YOU KNOW WHAT SPOTTEDLEAF YOU CAN HAVE FIRESTAR!!" she said__ she as__ stormed out of the cave._

_End of flashback_

Was Sandstorm that mad at him?? "I just hope she forgives me…" muttered Firestar under his breath

"she will Firestar, I must go now" said Spottedleaf began fading away

"goodbye Spottedleaf" said Firestar sadly,

Firestar felt torn between his love to Sandstorm and his love for Spottedleaf.

Firestar walked out of the cave to go hunting with Cherrypaw his heart still confusing him.

_Sandstorm's pov._

I hate Firestar

I love Firestar

No, I Hate Firestar more than Hell

Sandstorm groaned why did she had to love Firestar so much?

Now it is time for me to leave……thought Sandstorm as she walked deeper into the forest she was going to go home Firestar didn't need her he would always have Spottedleaf by his side

"Maybe I was just Spottedleaf's replacement" she muttered coldly to herself as she walked toward the twoleg nest's.

"maybe I'll stay here until I'm ready to leave" she muttered

_Firestar's pov._

"Cherrypaw would you like to go hunting with me??" asked Firestar

"ok" answered Cherrypaw as she followed Firestar outside of the camp "can Sandstorm come?"

"she……wanted to be alone…"answered Firestar

"that's ok then I guess" replied Cherrypaw.

_Author's note: __Im__ going to try to make my stories really good but inspiration is not coming to me… it took me an hour to write this without inspiration__ and don't give flames __plzz__ I like comments that tell me how to make my story better not mean ones that say things like "__ur__ story's __sck__ there __fgish_

_Ill try to post up another Chapter soon _


	3. We all have names ya'no

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Warrior's I only own the story line… well at least most of it I think that Ferntail get's some of the credit. Thank you ch.2 reviewers: Moonstream101 and Ferntail._

Ch.3

_Normal__ pov_

Sandstorm lay down on the nest she made using moss and leaves. When she scented strange cats coming her way she jumped into a small bush, hoping it wasent Firestar.

"Stupid Firestar..." Sandstorm muttered"Why cant that mousebrained tom leave me alone!?"

"What do you scent " mewed a large brown and gray tom to a small apprentice.

Sandstorm then realized it wasent Firestar, or anyone from Skyclan.

"Hmmm i scent...a cat??" mewed a fluffy white she-cat.

The tom rolled his eyes"Is that all?? Skypaw if yo-"

"No its just that this scent smells like those other cats that came to our forest" mewed the white fluffy she-cat known as Skypaw.

"Where is it coming from??"

"That moss nest!" exclaimed Skypaw pointing to Sandstorm's comfy nest with her tail

The giant tom started looking around the moss nest.

"It's still warm, Skypaw try and find out where this cat is. Intruding on OUR territory! Stupid Skyclan cats" he exclaimed.

The tom began to walk closer to Sandstorm's hiding place so Sandstorm did what she would always of done.

She attacked him.

"Get the Hell off me!!" hissed the tom clawing her off Sandstorm jumped back as he tried to kick her.

"Easier said than done!" Sandstorm retorted as the tom and she-cat circled her

"Heh your no more than one of those other clan cats!" he hissed and jumped on her back clawing out some fur as Sandstorm yowled in pain.

After some more very bad battling Sandstorm fell on the dirt unconscious.

"Lets take that weak she-cat back to camp Skypaw" mewed the tom grabbing Sandstorm by the scruff.

"Yes Wolfclaw!" mewed Skypaw as she began to help drag Sandstorms unconscious body back to their camp.

_Back at the the strange cats camp_

"Brightstar we brought an intruder"mewed Wolfclaw dropping Sandstorm as she began to wake up.

"Keep her in the warriors den for now" ordered a golden furred she-cat following Wolfstar into the warriors den.

"Wow you beat her up pretty well Wolfclaw" mewed a small orange tabby putting some marygold onto Sandstorm's wounds.

"Heh she fought well too, i guess, Mosspaw" Wolfclaw mewed in his i dont care voice.

At that moment Sandstorm began to stir.

"shes waking up" mewed mosspaw backing up.

_Sandstorms pov._

"Arg what happened??" I mewed as I opened my eyes I saw that stupid brown and grey tabby tom he attacked me.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME!!" I yowled.

"Keh, i think you were the one who attacked me first" he hissed at me annoyed"oh and you can call me Wolfclaw, we all have names ya'no"

I growled in response, Then I noticed the other cat's around me.

"Who are you??" I asked coldly.

The orange and white tabby spoke up

"I'm Mosspaw" Mosspaw mewed and pointed at the golden furred cat.

"Thats brightstar" then she looked at the fluffy white she-cat.

"And i'm Skypaw! You already know who Wolfclaw is but who are you??" mewed Skypaw

"My names Sandstorm" I replied

"Well now that thats over with Sandstorm" mewed Brightstar nodding"How whould you like to join Nightclan??"

"WHAT!? Thats insane!" yowled Wolfclaw annoyed"She might be a spy!"

"Well I trust her Wolfclaw" mewed Mosspaw rolling her eyes.

I smirked at Wolfclaw thinking about how I could get back at him if I joined Nightclan.

"I'll stay then" I mewed happily"I dont have any place else to go!"

"Mosspaw," started Brightstar "introduce Sandstorm to the rest of the clan tonight, and ask Cougartail to show her around our territory"

"Sure!" mewed Mosspaw excitedly, as she turned to me.

"I'll show you around the camp first!" she said looking at me happily.


	4. I Might never been healed again

Authors note: Chapter 4 is now a real chapter!!EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!

Disclaimer:I dont own warriors and if i did i wouldent be writing a fanfic

Nightclan

**Leader:**

Brightstar- A white and gold calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Wolfclaw- Gray, Black, and brown tabby tom with emerald eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Oakheart- Oak coloured tom with green eyes

Mosspaw- Orange and white tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Cougartail- Gold Tabby tom with brown spots and amber eyes

Birdsong- Black and white calico she-cat with blue eyes

Stardust-silvery white she-cat with silver eyes and a ginger tail

**Queens:**

Moonpelt- Pretty Silver and Gray calico with blue eyes

Mate: Ravenclaw(dead)

Kit's: Mosspaw, Lightningpaw, Rainpaw(old litter) Ravenkit, Starkit(new litter)

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw- Grey and Black tom with deep brown eyes- Mentor: Wolfclaw

Lightningpaw- Golden tom with orange stripes on his back resembling lightningbolts has silver eyes- Mentor: Brightstar

Rainpaw- A Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with green eyes- Mentor: Birdsong

Skypaw- Fluffy White she-cat with blue eyes- Mentor: Cougartail

Chapter 4

Mosspaw began showing Sandstorm to everyone around the camp.

"See that ledge over there?" asked Mosspaw pointing to a high ledge at the farthest part of the camp. Sandstorm nodded in reply.

"That's the leader's den, and that thorn wall over there hides the nursery. That huge pine tree is the apprentice den, and the holly bushes over there hide the warrior den, aka where we just were" mewed Mosspaw.

Sandstorm however was just trying to remember which thing was which.

"It's ok, you will learn in time, oh! And that cave next to the warrior den is the medicine cats den" mewed Mosspaw.

Sandstorm looked over to the cave, it was well hidden and if Mosspaw had not told her she would never get healed again.

"uhm wow thank's" Sandstorm mewed in reply.

"Now let's see, let's visit the nursury first, wait here!" Mosspaw mewed and dashed into a large patch of grass. A few minutes later she returned with some mice. As soon as Sandstorm saw the mice her tummy growled, reminding Sandstorm that she hadent eaten in forever.

"Hey Mosspaw, um...can I eat that mouse?" Sandstorm asked.

"Sure" Mosspaw mewed passing Sandstorm the mouse "Eat up, I need to see how Moonpelt is doing with her new kit's"

"Ok" mewed Sandstorm nodding.

Nothing in the world could have tasted better than the mouse Sandstorm had just ate. It was warm and juicy, not to mention very filling. Nothing could probebly ruin this moment except for...

"Like your first Nightclan meal?" said a rude voice behind her.

Wolfclaw...

"Back off Wolfclaw" mewed Mosspaw annoyed.

"She's a warrior, and have all the elder's been fed?" asked Wolfclaw. Mosspaw shook her head no, luckily Sandstorm had finished the mouse.

"Get Rainpaw to feed the Elder's and when your done giving Sandstorm a tour, I need to speak to you" he mewed and walked away.

_Author's note: Ok most of the chapter's have been fixed so please no flames. Tell me if I made any mistakes and sorry if this chapter is short, i'm busy._


	5. Man Wolfclaw ticks me off

_Authors Note: Wow! It's been a while since I last updated! Me and my friend were just talking about the story and I got a lot of storyline idea's! So that I don't forget about the story I'm going to start updating at least once a month. If I forget don't bug me, my computer might be lagging bad from online games .' stupid Nexon._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own warriors if I did then Firestar would be dead by now._

What If Sandstorm had Left: Chapter 5

I watched Wolfclaw's retreating form then looked over at Mosspaw who's head was hung low.

"Why does he always pick on me?" I asked her.

"He's not very trusting since the rogues killed his sister one moon ago, he might think you're a rogue" Mosspaw replied.

I looked down, was that why he was always so mean to me?

"Was he always like this though?" I asked as we began walking toward the nursery.

"He used to be nicer but when Amberheart died…" started Mosspaw "well anyway let's go"

"Wait Mosspaw tell me what happened" I said annoyed.

"Later, at sunset" mewed Mosspaw "If I don't find Rainpaw and check on the kits then '_Wolfstar_' will have my tail!"

I stopped a laugh from coming out my mouth.

"I'll go find Rainpaw for you and tell her to feed the elders for you ok?" I mewed "Oh and he's not leader yet"

Mosspaw laughed kindly looked up at me and mewed "Thanks but, we never know when Stoneface will come back"

"Stoneface?" I asked Mosspaw confused. The small orange tabby flinched(sp?) and looked down. She soon looked up in her usual friendly manner.

"I'll tell you later!" Mosspaw mewed as she ran towards the thorn wall hiding the nursery.

Then I realized something.

Who was Rainpaw?

As I walked by the apprentice den I heard a silver she-cat say to Skypaw.

"Isn't that the cat that Wolfclaw almost killed?" mewed the silver she-cat.

"Yup that's right Rainpaw" Skypaw replied gleefully.

I turned and looked at Rainpaw.

"Wolfclaw wants you to feed the elders" I mewed annoyed by the fact that someone was spreading rumors about me, Wolfclaw DIDN'T almost kill me.

"Crap! Want to help me out Skypaw?" Rainpaw asked in a worried tone

"Sure" Skypaw replied smirking "Let's Go!"

The two apprentices dashed away leaving me alone to go and find the Nursery.

"Now where did Mosspaw tell me the nursery was again?" I muttered to myself.

"Need some help?" asked a cold icy voice behind me.

"What do you want Wolfclaw?" I said annoyed

"To help you out, listen Sandstorm……" He started. For a secound he looked kinda guilty.

"What?" I asked still annoyed.

And back to his normal glare.

He rolled his eyes at me "If you want to find Mosspaw she's at the clearing"

"Thanks" I muttered and walked past him heading towards a few tree's, then I heard him laugh.

"What?!" I asked turning around.

"Your going farther away from the clearing!" he laughed then started walking away towards the clearing.

Still laughing.

Man Wolfclaw really ticks me off.

_Author's note: I think im going to make Wolfclaws nicer side like a friend of mine. Grammar errors? Please tell me so I can fix it! Oh and sorry if its short._


	6. Nightclan's Past

_Author's Note: ." school's coming up so I'm going to try and post on more chapter's. I'd like to thank all the reviewer's personally for chapter 5 _

_Jaw's Fan: Thanks for the idea! I'll be sure to use it. I agree that Wolfclaw is very very very very(continues 1000 times)grouchy but that's what I like about him. He CAN be nice if he wants to... (Hint: In Chapter five he looked guilty about something)_

_Pottercat: MAN! I hate it when reader's find out what I'm planning! -- Oh well Smartcat I'm going to have to change it up a bit _

_Kaida Thorn: Here's the next chappie! _

_Princess Jes: Hi Starry! Of course Sandstorm is going to like Wolfclaw! Maybe… I'm thinking about all the other cats that she could like! see you on the RP!_

_Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Warrior's! But if I did own warriors than Firestar would be dead already! C'mon People! He's lived through 3 series already!_

Chapter 6: Nightclans Past

"Hi Sandstorm I was wondering when you would get here" mewed Mosspaw as I walked towards her still annoyed at Wolfclaw.

"Well I didn't know who Rainpaw was so………." I started, my tail lashing in annoyance.

"Sorry I didn't tell you…" said Mosspaw "Well Wolfclaw seemed pretty happy when I saw him, what did you do?"

I stayed silent and glared daggers at Mosspaw.

"Well?" she asked interest glinting in her sky like eyes.

"Nothing" I said glaring at the annoying young apprentice.

"Are you just going to glare at me all day?" Mosspaw asked.

"Just until you drop the subject" I replied, annoyance dripping off every word.

"Oh well, when Wolfclaw tells Skypaw why he's so happy than she'll tell everyone why" Mosspaw smirked.

"So……..what happened to Amberheart?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I'm not telling" she said grinning "Wolfclaw could tell you but I'm not"

"Mousebrained apprentice" I muttered, Mosspaw knew that Wolfclaw didn't like me much so why would he tell me? "Well what about Stoneface?" I said a little bit louder. The cats who heard the name growled and glared at me, well except for Mosspaw who nodded.



"Stoneface was once the deputy of Nightclan, he wanted to be leader so much that he killed our old leader, Cloudstar, but when Stoneface became leader he was given 9 lives, but no name" Mosspaw started "We all think it's because Moonclan didn't believe that he deserved the title but had to make him leader"

Mosspaw paused and I nodded in understanding.

"Well anyway, he made Amberheart his deputy, and when she tried to kill him, he killed her then made Brightstar his deputy" Mosspaw continued

"Did Brightstar kill him?" I asked

"Nope, no one killed Stoneface, Wolfclaw and Ravenclaw chased him out, he lost 4 lives cause of them!" Mosspaw announced.

"Who's this…Ravenclaw?" I asked

"He was killed by………" Mosspaw stopped talking so I prodded her with my paw

"Let me guess, Stoneface?" I mewed

"He was killed by Wolfclaw" added Cougartail walking to Mosspaw and Sandstorm "Wolfclaw killed Ravenclaw when Ravenclaw tried to save his brother, Stoneface"

_**READ THE NOTE!**_

_Author's Note: I think I will end this now ! I hope you guy's don't mind and I'm sorry CJ and Starkit7 for using the RP cats like this! T.T And if Skypaw, you ever read this I'm sorry for using you cat that was good, for pure and evil evil. For those that don't understand, Ravenclaw and Stoneface were brothers, and guess what, Mosspaw, Lightningpaw, Rainpaw, Starkit, and Ravenkit would be related to Stoneface! I made this chapter for you all to be able tounderstand about Nightclan's past. And ok, I guess a bit about our favourite grouchy kitty Wolfclaw! Guy's I need some more cats. Send a review with this information about a cat, you can only make 2 cats total, one Elder, one Warrior, or a queen! I will only take a total of 5 warriors 5 queens and 5 Elders, they will all play roles that will help the story!_

Name:

Rank(Elder, Queen, or Warrior):

Gender(She-cat/ Tom):

Look's Like:

Personality:

Other:

Alignment(Good/Evil):



Crush(if you want your cat to have a crush on ANY cat say it here):

And heres the example

Name: Cougartail

Rank(Elder, Queen, or Warrior): Warrior

Gender(She-cat/ Tom): Tom

Look's Like: Gold Tabby tom with brown spots and amber eyes

Personality: He's nice, generous, and serious

Other: Wolfclaw is his brother, and his apprentice is Skypaw his parents were killed by Stoneface

Alignment(Good/Evil): Good

Crush: Sandstorm XD

Remember you can only make 2 cats in total, they can't be the same rank, If all the spots for the rank you want are taken then I might make your cat an apprentice and give one of our new warriors an apprentice. If you choose to have a crush it could be with one of my cats, also if the cat you choose I'm not planning on making mates with another cat, at the end the might be mates ok? Oh and sorry the chapter was short.


	7. Star, Lightning, Water, and Sand

_Authors Note: OMG I AM SO SORRY! Busy with school lately and my computer broke down, now I have a laptop, which rocks I am going to thank those who gave me some cats!_

_Cottonpaw: YAY A REVIEW! Thanks for the cat! She will come in when I need her too-grins evilly- maybe in this chappie? Oh and since we got warriors, i'll keep her as an apprentice for a bit, just because you are a true reader, and I hope you haven't given up on this story!_

_Princess Jes: -hugs- =( I lost the link to the RP and my teacher is evil for always giving me homework, i'll go on when I can_

_Foreverfriend: Thanks for the cat!_

**Chapter 7: Earth, Lightning, Water, And Sand**

_"He was killed by Wolfclaw, Wolfclaw killed Ravenclaw when Ravenclaw tried to save his brother, Stoneface"_

I gasped. Cougartails words played back in my mind, and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wolfclaw was crushed, Ravenclaw was his best friend."

And more proof that Wolfclaw isn't heartless.

Mosspaw sighed "Sad thing, first his sister was killed, than he had to kill his best friend" I finally had some words to say.

"I know."

I noticed Cougartail smirking and I glared at him "I thought you were the nicer one."

"I am, it's just I thought you hated Wolfclaw" he said amusement in his eyes. I hissed and glared at him. "Don't give him your pity, he hates that" Cougartail turned around then turned his head and looked at me, more like his regular self.

"Wolfclaw wasn't the only one that lost someone he cared about that day" he closed his eyes then walked towards the warriors den which was pretty close to the clearing.

A pure white she-cat greeted him. I could hear what she was saying to him because she was talking a tad bit louder than regular volume. "It's good to see you Cougartail!" she mewed, her eyes having a slight twinkle.

"Same to you Snowheart" he looked warmly at her then padded into the den. I then turned to Mosspaw who was frowning.

"I guess I should have given you more details about Ravenclaw. He was Moonpelt's mate."

My eyes widened. If Ravenclaw was Moonpelt's mate, that meant that he was Mosspaw's father. Mosspaw, who had seen the look on my face giggled.

"It's not too bad; Lightningpaw, Rainpaw, and I didn't care much, he was helping the one that 'Saw so much in us'. Ravenclaw hardly visited us anyway" her eyes were bright which meant that I didn't have to worry. But something just made me wonder..............

"Why did Stoneface see so much in you and your siblings?" I asked, curiosity in my tone. Mosspaw stiffened, and I wondered if I shouldn't have asked that. I also knew that Lightningpaw and Rainpaw just entered the clearing. And they would be able to hear what Mosspaw and I will be saying.

"Oakheart had a dream the day before me and my siblings were born" she started, I could feel the hatred she held for the dream.

_"Soon, the Moon will hold three. Star, Lightning, Water, and Sand will bring chaos to the sky" _Mosspaw stopped "Moonpelt wouldn't let Stoneface name us, but Ravenclaw named Lightningpaw" Rainpaw and Lightningpaw, who seemed to be watching, padded towards us. "I'm star, because of this dumb star on my tail" Mosspaw mewed scowling.

"I'm water, and Lightningpaw is lightning." mewed Rainpaw, prodding me with her paw"Skyclan should be the sky." I noticed Lightningpaw glaring at me. Mosspaw sighed.

"We will be the ones who bring chaos. And you will too" Mosspaw muttered while Lightningpaw looked me directly in the eye.

"Because you're the only one that could be Sand."

_Thats all I can type for now, it's 9:22 right now(because i'm typing this in my room) and the chappie will be on fanfiction tomorrow, erm...today-looks at calendar- its the 15__th__ of November right now, and the chapter will be posted on the 16__th__ hope you guys don't kill me for being 2 months late. Anyway, tell me how crappy this chapter is and next chappie i'll try and make it better. I'm going to fall asleep now, goodnight-sleeps- -wakes up- NUUUUUUUUUUUUU DONT DIE META KNIGHT!-blinks- did I just say that out loud?_

_Anyway I'm taking in 5 more elders, 4 more queens, 4 more warriors, and if you don't make fun of my new Kirby obsession i'll take in 1 more apprentice, because some warriors need to be ready when the kits become apprentices. And, I used one of the new cats! ^^ Tell me any grammar errors, spelling, punctuation. My teacher did one good thing, she made my class learn more about grammar so I hope I dont get killed because of that._


	8. A few days Later

_Authors Note: I'M SO SORRY! Word isn't working anymore so I have to make do, but it's so hard to make new chappies! this was hard and took me a few minutes to write so i'm sorry if it's rushed, thanks guys!_

_Foreverfriend: Thanks to you we finally have an Elder! Theres a message for you at the end of the chapter_

_Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen: I can take your queen but only let one of your kits live, the other will have to die sorry!_

_Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen: Blast from your past?_

_someone: =3 you. are. AWSOME!_

_Cottonpaw: yay! Oh, and I have a message for you at the end of the chappie._

_Kitsune Disciple: =3_

_Princess Jes: T^T I MISSSSS CHUUU!!!!_

Nightclan

**Leader:**

Brightstar- A white and gold calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Wolfclaw- Gray, Black, and brown tabby tom with emerald eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Oakheart- Oak coloured tom with green eyes

Mosspaw- Orange and white tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Cougartail- Gold Tabby tom with brown spots and amber eyes

Birdsong- Black and white calico she-cat with blue eyes

Stardust-silvery white she-cat with silver eyes and a ginger tail

Snowheart-Small pure whtie she-cat with bright blue eyes

Whisperheart-dark pure black coat with brilent silvery blue eye's

**Queens:**

Moonpelt- Pretty Silver and Gray calico with blue eyes

Mate: Ravenclaw(dead)

Kit's: Mosspaw, Lightningpaw, Rainpaw(old litter) Ravenkit, Starkit(new litter)

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw- Grey and Black tom with deep brown eyes- Mentor: Wolfclaw

Lightningpaw- Golden tom with orange stripes on his back resembling lightningbolts has silver eyes- Mentor: Brightstar

Rainpaw- A Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with green eyes- Mentor: Birdsong

Skypaw- Fluffy White she-cat with blue eyes- Mentor: Cougartail

Cottenpaw-White she-cat with ice blue eyes- Mentor: Whisperheart

**Elders:**

Birchcloud- Small brown tom with black stripes.

**_Chapter 8: A few days later_**

After Lightningpaw, Rainpaw, and Mosspaw told me about the prophecy I stayed away from the Mouse-brains for a while, it's really hard not to stay away from them since we are all in the same camp but I managed.

"Sandstorm!" I heard Wolfclaw growl"When we are on a patrol you can't just zone in and out like that!"

I guess I only managed because Wolfclaw is keeping me so busy. I padded faster than before to keep up with Wolfclaw and Stormpaw, Stormpaw slowed down and looked at me.

"Mosspaw says you've been avoiding her lately," he started looking slightly worried"Is it true?" I grimaced and glared at the apprentice, lightly shoving him aside to talk to Wolfclaw.

"How come everyone is talking about how i've been avoiding Mosspaw for the last few days?" I asked the dark fured tom beside me. Wolfclaw growled at me and continued walking. I turned to face Stormpaw and saw him shrug, not knowing what was wrong with his mentor. "Think he woke up with a thorn in his pad?" I asked the snickering apprentice who soon turned around and got crashed into by Mosspaw.

"OW!" the two apprentices said together. I snickered at them and forgot all about avoiding Mosspaw. Wolfpaw turned around and I swear to Starclan I saw him smile(....if cats could smile) but then he frowned again and sat down next to a small thorn bush.

"What are you doing here Mosspaw?" he mewed calmly"Is there trouble in camp?" Mosspaw shook her head and her eyes glittered.

"I heard Brightstar say that Stormpaw and some of the other apprentices are going to become warriors tonight!" she exclaimed, Stormpaw cheered and Wolfclaw smirked.

"Anything else?" Wolfclaw asked, his tail twitching in impatience. Mosspaw nodded franticly then looked at me with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Brightheart is letting me trick Skyclan into our camp!"

My.

Heart.

Stopped.

If Firestar came than...........he would most likely die. I flinched and looked back at Mosspaw who was chattering on about how she couldn't wait till she got to trick the 'mouse-brained Skyclan cats.' I noticed Wolfclaw staring at me looking a little bit worried. He turned around to face the apprentices.

"You two, go hunt on your way back to camp."

"What about you and Sandstorm Wofclaw?" Stormpaw mewed. Wolfclaw paused to think and then replied. "I need to speak to her, if you both don't bring at least _one _piece of prey back to camp you wont get to eat tomorrow." Stormpaw and Mosspaw nodded and ran off. He turned to me again and looked me in the eyes with a spark of worry in them.

"You don't seem like yourself today Sandstorm," he said softly"Whats so wrong about us attacking Skyclan? It's not like you have a mate there or something."

I glared at Wolfclaw. "Well it's not like you to be so caring." I retorted. Wolfclaw smirked as he nudged me aside.

"I'm sure that you would like what Brightstar planned for you to do then."

"What are you talking about mouse-brain?" I hissed.

"You have to kill the Skyclan leader in front of the entire clan."

_Authors Note: I know it's short. Sorry. T.T I need more warriors people! And sorry for not updating much, schools really getting to me. As a plus(minus) my dads visiting. Now friendly reviewers,_

_FORK OVER SOME CATS OR I'LL HAVE TO TAKE 'EM FROM YA!_

_The next 4 people that gives me a cat will get it in the story, the others will have to make due with an Elder._

_Cottenpaw: now she has to kill Firestar! bwahahahahaha! _

_Foreverfriend: EVERYONE GIVE THIS GIRL CANDY! SHES THE ONLY ONE THAT GAVE ME AN ELDER!_


	9. New Warriors!

_HI everyone! Heres a new chappie!_

_Cottonpaw: -hugs- you are AWSOME! Your cat is in._

_Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen: The kits are in!_

**_Chapter 9: New Warriors!_**

When me and Wolfclaw got to camp it was almost time for a few apprentices ceremony's. Stormpaw was standing proudly, Skypaw was pretty much jumping up and down, Rainpaw looked nervous, and Lightningpaw was just looking around for his mentor. Behind the apprentices were Cougartail, Birdsong, and Wolfclaw was just padding towards Stormpaw. Two kits exited the Nursery looking very excited. For once I felt like I was part of the clan, me and Wolfclaw partially got along, nobody made rumors about me anymore, and I had a few friends.

I don't think that I would go back to Thunderclan.

Brightstar stood on top of a ledge, her amber eyes glistened with pride as she looked down at the apprentices.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the rockledge for a clan meeting!" She called, and the cats that weren't already at the meeting joined us."I, Brightstar, leader of Nightclan call upon my warrior ancesters to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to become warriors in turn." Brightstar looked down at the apprentices."Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

The four apprentices looked up and all said "I do" one after the other.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I grant you your warrior names! Skypaw from now on you will be known as Skybreeze, Starclan honours your courage and your selflessness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Nightclan." Skybreeze smiled and sat down where she was. "Rainpaw from now on you will be known as Rainleaf, Starclan honours your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Nightclan." Rainleaf looked like she was ready to yowl to the stars about how happy she was feeling. Brightstar looked down at Lightningpaw happily.

"Lightningpaw from now on you will be known as Lightningpelt, Starclan honours your strength and courage and we welcome you as a warrior of Nightclan," She turned to look at Stormpaw."Stormpaw from now on you will be known as Stormtail, Starclan honours your courage and how you always have a way to make us happy...." I heard a few of my clan mates snicker."-and we welcome you as a warrior of Nightclan."

For some reason Brightstar didn't jump down and rest her muzzle on all the new warriors heads, instead she looked at t he two kits and called them forward.

"Starkit, Ravenkit...it is now time to make you two into apprentices." she said. Ravenkit dashed next to the new warriors and looked up at Brightstar with his hopeful emerald eyes, Starkit dashed a bit slowly and looked up at Brightstar with sky-blue eyes."Ravenkit, from now on you will be known as Ravenpaw" Brightstar smiled and looked over at Wolfclaw.

"Wolfclaw, i'm sure that you will have a lot of time on your hands without Stormtail to keep your paws full. I know that you will teach Ravenkit very well and make him a powerful warrior of Nightclan." Wolfclaw walked up to Ravenpaw and they touched noses. Brightstar then named Starkit Starpaw and did something I never expected.

"Sandstorm, I would like you to mentor Starpaw"

_Short I know, but now how can Sandstorm leave with an apprentice? -grins- sorry if this chapter was boring, I was thinking about some cat killing Rainleaf but oh well. Just to let you know, the cats that became warriors this chapter are a big part of the story. Starpaw is important also._

_Don't forget to review! And sorry again that it's so short, but if i'm going to make a new chapter everyday for the rest of the week(hopefully) you will have more to read._

_BYE GUYS!_


	10. A really crappy confession

_Hi World! Thanks for the reviews, and heres a new chappie._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors I wouldn't be writing a fanfic._

_BlandImagination: I'll see if I can fit your cat in ^^_

_Firestorm: I can take 1 of your warriors but i'm fine with taking in your apprentice. Also, Rainleaf aint a tom._

_Cottonpaw: Don't worry, Sandstorm will come back to Thunderclan.........but maybe not with our flame coloured tom ;)_

**Chapter 10: A really Crappy Confession.**

Everyone in the clan looked at me in surprise; I'm sure none of them expected me to get an apprentice. Starpaw looked up at me with her sky-blue eyes in confusion, also not expecting for me to be her mentor.

"Well Sandstorm?" I snapped out of my confusion and looked back at Brightstar.

"I will mentor Starpaw." I stated and walked toward my new apprentice and touched noses with Starpaw. I then joined the rest of the clan and we all started chanting.

"Stormtail! Lightningpelt! Rainleaf! Skybreeze! Ravenpaw! Starpaw!" After that everyone went back to their duties, the new warriors dashed toward the camp entrance for their silent vigil, and Starpaw and Ravenpaw walked towards me with Wolfclaw not far behind. Wolfclaw was pretty nice now that I think about it.

Wait....Wolfclaw? Nice?! What in the name of Starclan am I thinking!

"Can we all train together tommorow?" Starpaw asked me softly. The way she spoke I just couldn't resist saying yes, I nodded. Wolfclaw nudged me on the shoulder with his tail.

"Looks like we are going to spend some time together." I was silent for a second before a "Yeah you wish." came out of my mouth.

"Well it's not my fault that those two apprentices want to stick together." I smirked at him and was just about to call him a mouse-brained piece of two-leg garbage when Mosspaw ran, or more like crashed, into me.

"Brightstar is sending us on a mission!" the new apprentices looked up excitedly.

"Not you two," Wolfclaw mewed, instantly making Ravenpaw and Starpaw look down "Go rest, maybe tommorow me and Sandstorm will show you around the borders." This made Starpaw and Ravenpaw happy again and the two of them dashed off for the apprentice den. I looked back at Mosspaw waiting for her to continue.

"Brightstar wants you, Wolfclaw, Cottonpaw(A/N: Your welcome Cottonpaw!), Whisperheart, and I to go over to Skyclan and talk to their leader," She started padding slowly toward the camp entrance"She also said that we should cause a bit of trouble and get them to keep me prisoner. We leave tommorrow at sunrise!" Mosspaw ran away from us and toward the medicine cat den. I turned my attention back toward Wolfclaw who was staring at me.

"You wont be the one to be captured right?" I hissed at him.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

"I know you can it's just that......." he paused for a second."I don't want you to get hurt."

I suddenly felt guilty, he sincerally cared about me as much as he didn't show it.

"Also Sandstorm," He added slowly unsure of what to say "I think I love you."

At first I was surprised at what he said, and then I felt happy. I touched noses with him and smiled.

"I think I love you too." He closed his eyes and started padding away, a smile on his face. I followed him, we needed to get our rest since tommorrow we would probebly be facing our death. If I saw Firestar again what would happen?

**THE NEXT MORNING PEOPLE! I SUCK AT WRITING FLUFF!**

When I woke up I walked out of the warriors den, the sun was almost up and the others that would be going on the mission were up and standing next to the entrance. Brightstar was waiting for me to join them so she could tell us the details, I padded faster and joinedd them pretty quickly.

I'd never met Cottonpaw or Whisperheart before but they looked pretty nice. Whisperheart had a shiny black coat and friendly ice-blue eyes, and Cottonpaw had a long white coat and blue eyes.

"Hi!" Cottonpaw greeted me while Whisperheart just nodded to me. We all looked over to Brightheart who began explaining to us what was about to happen.

"You five were chosen to go on this mission for different reasons." I understood what she ment by that, Wolfclaw was intimidating, Whisperheart seemed like she would be able to walk behind you for a moon and you wouldn't notice her, Cottonpaw was friendly, Mosspaw was small, and I was pretty good at fighting.

"You will have to go to the Skyclan camp, learn about them, talk to their leader, make some trouble and make sure Mosspaw stays in Skyclan teritory." Brightstar smiled"Then come back here and tell me what happened."

Soon we left, Wolfclaw led the way to Skyclan territory in silence. Other than Mosspaw, Whisperheart, and Cottonpaw, nobody talked.

"We should hunt on Skyclan Territory!" exclaimed Cottonpaw smirking"I'd like to see what those mouse-brained Skyclan cats can do!" Mosspaw laughed and said how she bet that the Skyclan leader was a kittypet, if she saw him she would take it back.

Firestar didn't look like a kittypet, even if he was one.

Soon we got to the border and as soon as we crossed it I felt a bit happier than I had been before. Soon we ran into a patrol.

"Sandstorm?!" I heard Cherrypaw say in surprise, the rest of the people on the patrol turned and faced us. Skyclans patrol consisted of Sharpclaw, Cherrypaw, and Leafdapple. Sharpclaw glared at me and my new clanmates.

"Who are your friends?" he asked. I didn't answer and Wolfclaw stepped forward.

"We have come to meet the leader of Skyclan." He looked over at me."Thats Storm," he pointed to Whisperheart with his tail."And Whisper," Wolfclaw looked over at Cottonpaw and Mosspaw."And the small ones are Moss and Snow." Wolfclaw was a pretty good liar.

_Thats all for today folks._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, I'm back again!

Sorry for not posting any chapter's up for the last... year, but I have a very good reason!

I'm in highschool now, and I've recently started failing a few of my courses, so I hope you don't mind that I take an even longer amount of time away, and pass. .

Well, I have to go now. bye!


End file.
